


Rocky Start

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [26]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Prompt/  eddie somehow becomes convinced that Buck is cheating on him and the rest of the teams turns against him too. Buck refuses to accept their horrible treatment of him again like after the lawsuit because he didn’t do anything wrong and frankly he’s heartbroken that they all believe this and takes a transfer to another house. Eventually the truth comes out but winning back Buck may not happen this time
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 5
Kudos: 224





	Rocky Start

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/190483375858/prompt-eddie-somehow-becomes-convinced-that-buck
> 
> this couldn't fit on tumblr because of formatting and then the read more not seeming to work so i guess it'll only be here for not until it's not towards the top of the dashboard anymore idk

**_Rocky start_ **

Buck was enjoying his music while jogging on the treadmill. He refused to jog outdoors with his headphones recently but the rain and cloud coverage meant indoors it was.

It’d been a long week like usual but no one was complaining especially him. He ran to get his mind off the image of that woman who’d said he was in idiot for treating her dog rudely when it bit him while getting it out along with her. He didn’t mean to curse or almost drop what was probably a good dog in a stressful situation. Eddie had been behind him saving them and supporting buck because they still managed to get them out and human safety trumped an animals.

He didn’t get his notification that Eddie called and texted to meet up to eat because he’d absently silenced his phone to focus on getting away from the memory. A guy came over and started talking but buck couldn’t hear him. “Sorry.” He took out an earbud.

"Mind if I take this machine. I run better with competition." The guy asked as he put his drink in its holder.

"No sure. Knock yourself out." Buck went to put his earbud back in.

"I'm Terry. nice to meet you. Sorry for interrupting."

"You're fine. I'm Buck." He got his earbud in.

Turns out buck ran longer and harder too. Seemed Terry had a point. Buck went to get some reps in as they went their separate ways. He was changing after a shower when he saw terry coming into the locker room.

"Leaving? Have a good day Buck." He nodded as he moved to get a shower.

It was then that Buck saw his missed call and text so he called Eddie. "Hey. Sorry babe. Didn't hear it." Buck said as he walked to his jeep.

"We missed a late lunch. See you for dinner and a movie tonight Christopher's with his cousins."

Buck started his jeep. "Yeah. I'm picking. You picked last time"

* * *

Eddie waited for buck to come after checking out his place and grabbing some clothes.

The tv was set up and the lasagna was ready to eat. "Hey Ed." Buck came in to see Eddie moving around the kitchen making a salad.

"Missed you Buck." Eddie kissed him.

"You saw me this morning for breakfast with Christopher." Buck smiles as they got their plates to eat on the couch. 

"That was a long time without you buck." Eddie said settling in close to buck.

They ate as buck picked some romcom for them to laugh at for being unbelievable. "Why didn't you answer Buck?"

"I put on do not disturb. Worked up a good sweat at the gym. Meet a cool guy, sorta raced him on the treadmill." Buck said paying attention to the movie. "This girl could do way better but I guess the heart wants what it wants."

Eddie felt the slightest bit of jealousy but let it go. "Relax. I didn't get his number. I've already got an awesome boyfriend." Buck held Eddie's hand for the rest of the movie until they went to bed. 

* * *

Buck was getting groceries for both his place and Eddie's. Well he knew he didn't have to but since he was here he might as well get Eddie stuff he knows he uses and needs. He checked the gallon and a quart of milk off his phone while putting them in his cart. Eddie needed pasta, meat, and tomato sauce. He made that often enough and they liked it. 

Buck suddenly felt intense cold as liquid splashed his shirt and his have holding its phone. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry. Buck?" Terry asked as he held his half empty coffee.

"Terry, right? No. It's fine. Thanks for it not being hot." Buck laughed to defuse the situation and was already moving to get napkins he'd pay for or an actual towel. Whichever he found first. He found a couple of dish towels because of course it was a food market. 

"Buck I'm so sorry. I tripped. Let me make it up to you." Terry said as he looked at the floor.

"Don't worry about it. It'll dry and so will I." Buck feels icky as it clung to him but he can't blame him. Buck'd been clumsy plenty of times before.

"I've got a spare shirt in my car if you want it. You look like you're close enough to the same size as me." Terry offered.

Buck agreed because of his green eyes for looking so apologetic and his skin did feel really gross. They'd left their cart and basket near the front of the store explaining to a cashier.

Terry managed to park not far from buck. As he handed buck his shirt to change into and some napkins he'd had in his glove box he held bucks own shirt and his phone.

"Let me give you my number. I owe you. It's the least I can do." Terry added his number to buck's phone that was still unlocked.

"Just so you know I've got a boyfriend. So no thanks but the offer is nice. It wasn't your fault, accidents happen." Buck took his shirt and phone back making way to the store front. It could dry more while hanging on the cart. Once they were inside he got what was left in his list not seeing Terry as much and headed home to change before taking them to Eddie's.

* * *

Eddie felt weird that buck had ignored his call earlier. Sure he could have been busy but he didn't call back long after either which Buck made sure to do.

"Christopher ready for dinner?" He called as he mixed the chicken into the pasta.

"Yes. Isn't Buck coming." Christopher asked.

"He's supposed to be unless he'd stuck in traffic or had to do something. He's usually here by now." Eddie was looking at his watch when the sound of the door opening caught their attention. 

"Hey guys. Got you some groceries. Be in in a sec okay." Buck said bringing in a couple bags needing to take two trips from his jeep even with Eddie's help.

"Hi buck." "You didn't have to." They told him.

"I know. But i wanted to. Plus i was already there for my place, two birds one scone." Buck and Eddie unpacked and put them up.

"It's two birds with one stone." Eddie corrected him.

"Why would you feed birds a stone Eddie? They're innocent creatures, right buddy?" Buck hugged Christopher and kissed Eddie as he rolled his eyes before they sat down with their food.

Eddie sorta forgot to ask what buck was doing earlier because they had too much fun getting demolished by Christopher at board games and card games that night. He figured Buck had to look like a lost duck going back and forth in the store for them. Buck was too good to be true. It didn't matter anyway he was here with them.

* * *

It was a good week. Eddie had gotten news Christopher's writing would be in a school newsletter. Buck and him saved a pregnant woman from a fire just before she'd started having contractions safely outside with chimney and hen breathing fresh oxygen.

They parted ways with Bobby and the others as Buck took Eddie to mail something important. He was coming outside after to see Buck talking to someone hearing their conversation. "So if you change your mind the offer still stands. Oh, is this the hot boyfriend?" Some dude said at buck's window.

"Yeah. This is Eddie. Eddie this is Terry. We met at the gym a couple weeks ago. Well, be seeing ya. Have a good day." Buck waited for Terry move before he rolled up his window and backed up. "What was he offering?" Eddie asked.

"To buy me lunch but i said no. He just felt bad for spilling his drink on me." Buck said turning into the park Harry's party was at so they could catch Christopher.

"At that gym?" Eddie asked as Buck looked for a spot.

"No. That time was at the store." Buck parked.

"Is he why you didn't answer?" Eddie suddenly asked.

"What?" Buck turned around from where they'd started walking.

"Buck! Daddy!" Christopher shouted as they slowly walked closer.

"Hey buddy. Having fun. See told you we'd make it before the cake. Where's Athena and Bobby?" Buck asked as Christopher told them what they'd done so far and guided them back with May.

* * *

Buck was sitting outside waiting for a waiter to talk to him. He could just leave though. Eddie was helping Pepa move so he couldn't make it.

He looked down at the text Eddie sent him of sorry. 

"Hi Buck." Buck looked up suddenly.

"Terry. Umm." Buck was at a loss for words. Terry took a seat.

"I'm paying. Unless you're waiting for someone?" He asked.

Eddie said it could be a couple hours and not to wait up. "Sure," buck shrugged.

The waiter got their drinks. "So you come here often? I like the fish myself but can't ever decide so i get it and the steak." Terry didn't even look at the menu.

It was supposed to be Buck's and Eddie's treat for missing their 3 month anniversary since making it official.

"I'll stick to their chicken. Haven't tried this place before." Buck sipped his sprite.

They'd just started on their food when Eddie came up. Without even missing a beat buck was up and pulling him into a hug then kissing him. "How did you finish? I thought you couldn't make it."

"What's he doing here?" Eddie asked confusion and hurt on his face.

"I guess he was walking by. I was waiting for you but then he offered to pay as a sorry again. I was gonna buy you a plate after" buck smiled. "What happened with pepa?"

"My older cousins were in town so they helped too. We moved the big stuff first then they said they could handle the rest of it." Eddie was still looking at Terry who didn't seem to have a care in the world.

"That's great. Join us. We'll go somewhere later or tomorrow. Just the two of us." Buck nodded to the seat next to him. He could really use Eddie there. Terry was dominating the conversation with his flights around the country.

Eddie sat down but was tense as buck held his hand over the table. He eventually relaxed as they'd shared Buck's food so they'd both be hungry later and be done with Terry sooner. Eddie told Terry about how they'd met and him realizing Buck was it for him. Buck was shocked because Eddie hadn't told him all this yet at least not to this much detail. They pitched in for the tip as Terry paid their meal and parted ways.

That night they ordered in for a pizza. Before buck knew it Eddie was all over him later. Buck enjoyed Eddie's all out hot and rough kisses and needy hands holding him as they made love.

* * *

Buck was in the shower as Eddie walked in. It was a good thing Christopher was already at school. "Hey babe. Honestly I wouldn't wanna risk wet shower sex with my luck but if you're up for it." Buck peeked past the curtain.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you cheating on me?" Eddie said holding up Buck's phone.

"But I'm not cheating on you. Eddie what are you talking about?" Buck put on a towel after he turned off the water even though he hadn't washed his hair yet.

"Then why is he texting you. Why do you have sexts from Terry. And you sent him the same shirtless pics you've sent me."

"What?!" Buck grabbed his phone. It was like one of those weird dreams where you're embarrassed in front of the class for no reason. "Eddie I didn-"

"Get out."

"But Eddie"

"Get out!" Eddie shoved buck's clothes in his hands on top of his phone while pushing him towards the front door. Buck had his underwear and pants on before Eddie grabbed his keys and threw them outside.

"Eddie I swear I-" but the door was shut in his face. Buck saw Ms. Drake eyeing him no doubt ready to tell all the neighbors. He wiped his tears as he got in his jeep and was thankful he still had his place and spare work clothes there for his shift. He'd calmed down on the drive but it all came back when he'd looked at his phone inside his apartment.

Eddie wasn't lying. Buck pinched himself, this had to be some fucked up nightmare. He'd heard of sleepwalking and talking in your sleep but could he have really texted him while he was unconscious. They were sent while Buck had to be asleep but he was happy with Eddie more than he'd been in years. Could he have sleepily been reverting to his old ways. No. No! Buck would never betray Eddie like that. This had to be done by Terry. Buck got ready for work. He couldn't handle any of this right now.

* * *

Eddie still wasn't listening to him which hurt like a punch to the heart. Buck tried telling the others. "Look I don't want to believe it but Buck you have to admit it seems suspicious. You messaged him back," Hen of all people said.

"But I didn't cheat on Eddie. I've never cheated on anyone" Buck pleaded.

"Buck we all fight with our past to keep from making the same mistakes. Please think about seeing a counselor, it could help." Bobby told him handing him a new up to date card.

"The only thing I'd need to talk to a counselor for is my friends, my family, not believing me." Buck's voice cracked.

"I don't know guys. Hey Buck, what's Terry's last name?" Chimney asked with a look Buck had seen before.

"I don't know. Wait," buck pulling a card out of his wallet to show chimney. He'd thought about going to his work later but would that look worse to Eddie if he found out. "Sinclair. His obnoxious ass flaunted his big business card until i took it. Look he's no one to me Eddie. I only care about you." Buck said to Eddie's back before the alarm ended the conversation. He'd forget about the card once they were back.

They sped to save a teenager who'd been impaled over cheating on his girlfriend. No one said much as they split to have him rushed to the hospital and put up their gear from cutting the long pipe he'd been pushed onto. Buck sat in the front with Bobby to give Eddie space. Eddie thought it was because he'd given up making excuses and refused to apologize.

The silent treatment continued for a couple of days with only chimney for company aside from Hen who was on the fence. Before long Buck felt he'd just about had enough so he put in for a transfer. The only thought that crossed his mind was what Eddie and Christopher were doing and if they were okay. Could Eddie come around with time.

He'd heard talk that Cassidy was annoying the team over at the 006 so they'd gladly switch for Buck temporarily or permanently if that didn't change their attitude.

Buck's things were waiting for him outside of his apartment later that day as he saw Eddie leaving when he pulled up. He'd only seen Christopher in passing moments when he was at the park or someone else's place and he'd been coming or going. 

"When are you coming back?" Christopher asked.

"I don't know. But i still love you and your dad. Don't worry, I won't stop loving you two." Buck said as he saw Eddie coming to meet Athena. Christopher hugged Buck before going back to the swing with Harry's help.

Buck left Athena with a wave. He refused to argue with Eddie in front of Christopher.

* * *

It was the end of his first week with the 006. Jeremy their youngest, even younger than Buck, had taken to buck instantly but Buck felt bad, well not entirely.

Sure he'd just be a friend but Jeremy and Captain Denise Kline weren't the same as his team. They'd rescued a driver whose car had flown on top of a bus and got stuck. The rush of adrenaline and working towards a joint goal of everyone getting out of the situation safety was what he lived for. That was the highlight of their week. Buck still felt the empty space where his team was in his heart though. Sure these station members were great people but they didn't click the same way. They didn't have a history together.

"Buck. You gonna answer that?" Captain D said looking at his pocket. 

"Hello?"

"Buck come over by my place after work it's important." Maddie said before Buck agreed and hung up. At the slight smile on buck's face Denise raised an eyebrow. "Good news?"

"Nah. It's just my sister. Haven't seen her in a few days." Buck went on their last call to get a kid out of a sealed off attic. 

When he got to Maddie's he hugged her at the door. 

"Buck!" Christopher attacked his leg earnings a laugh.

"Hey buddy"

"We're watching him tonight." Maddie said as buck turned to her.

"Thanks. I haven't seen him a lot, same as you. Two birds one scone." Buck said. Joining Christopher on the coffee table with legos.

"That wasn't all but let me make sure chimney doesn't burn the food first." Mads came back with him to watch tv while the kids played. Kids being her baby brother and his little buddy.

"Hey Christopher. After dinner do you want to help me decorate a cake while chimney borrows Buck." Christopher nodded at Maddie while continuing to build a spaceship or something that kind of looked like one.

After they were done Chimney put Buck's phone under a metal container in the living room before he started talking. "So buck look. I didn't speak up much back at the firehouse and I'm sorry for that, but I barely got this info two days ago. This girl I know looked into the Sinclair guy. Other people claim he stalked them and ruined their relationships but couldn't prove it. Eddie took a snapshot of your conversation that morning that he showed us. Can you try pulling it up on your phone?" Chimney's finger was pressed to his lips. 

Buck looked up the conversation only to see it was deleted or missing. Then put it back. "I didn't delete it." 

"Exactly. Either he hacked your phone or someone else did it for him." Chimney said with the metal container over the phone to dull their conversation. 

"What do I do?"

" We file a report tomorrow. Show them the screenshot and give them permission to access your phone records. Hopefully they find somewhere he or they messed up. I'll tell Eddie myself when he comes if you don't want to be here." Chimney put a hand on buck's shoulder.

"Thanks Chim." The weight on Buck's shoulders that he couldn't shake was finally lessening. 

"Don't thank me. It's what bros do. And I'm sure you'd do the same. The others might not remember when you were catfished but I do and that was before Eddie got here." Chimney said while they left to go check on the others before Eddie arrived.

"Hey chim. Where's chris I'm-?" Eddie stopped in the doorway when he saw Buck behind him.

"Eddie look." Buck started.

"No. It hurt enough. Please buck." Eddie said looking like he'd start crying.

"Eddie it wasn't his fault. Come inside and we'll tell you what happened. Buck didn't do it." Chimney said motioning for Eddie to enter Maddie's.

"So you didn't do it?" Eddie asked looking at the folder chimney had of similar people's stories.

"No. I didn't. But he did. I can't believe you thought I did but even I doubted myself. I love you Eddie. You and Christopher mean the world to me. Why would I want anyone else?" Buck asked while putting his hand on the couch hoping Eddie would reach for it. 

In seconds Eddie took it and brought it up to kiss.

"I'm sorry. God. I missed you. Christopher missed you. It hurt so much but I didn't want to be mad at you or yell anymore so i avoided you. I should have believe you." Eddie said looking at Buck and getting up to hold him and kiss him.

"But you believe me now. And it did look bad but hopefully there won't be a next time. For us or anyone else," 

Just then Christopher and Maddie came in with the cake.

"You two are gonna be back together just in time for your 4 month anniversary. It's a third of a year you know." Maddie said as Christopher's shirt had a little frosting and sprinkles on it.

* * *

The next day buck was moving back in as much as he'd been before everything happened. With the report filed there wasn't anything else they could do but let the police investigate. Buck was sorta glad he hadn't alerted Terry while they started. He had his new phone already so he felt free.

Buck still had a few days before he could transfer back with Cassidy. The others said he was a smartass that could learn a thing or two from Buck.

Buck had just dropped off Christopher on his way to the 006 for his last day.

"We're gonna miss you." Denise said while patting bucks shoulder at the end of their shift.

"Not as much as we're gonna want Cassidy to shit up." Jeremy said while shaking buck's hand. "Don't be a stranger. It's not fair the 118 gets both you and Eddie." He said while they put up their gear.

"Well, we're kind of a package deal." Buck said thinking about how close they'd gotten. He couldn't believe Terry was able to worm his way into even tainting their relationship but they were back together. Neither of them was gonna let something like that happen again.

It was his first day back with Hen and Bobby being all apologies when buck came in for his shift. "We were wrong to doubt you kid. You're a better man." Bobby said nodded.

"I'm glad I was wrong. You being gone was a drag and Cassidy was kinda annoying." Hen said hugging buck.

"Annoying. He was unbearable. I think Eddie fought himself from not decking Cassidy when he suggested making the transfer permanent. We couldn't cheer Eddie up for more than an hour every day last week." Chimney said as they sat around for lunch. 

It should have felt good that Eddie couldn't bear being without Buck but it hurt that he was hurting too for something neither of them started.

"We weren't in sync. He was good at doing the job but not much else. He's not easy to get along with, not like you." Eddie said serving buck before passing the bowl to chimney. 

"Hey. I helped you two get back together and cleared things up." Chimney joked as he served himself.

"Want a thank you kiss, or what?" Buck asked around a mouthful.

"And have Eddie mad at me or Maddie get jealous. No thanks Buck, you just don't do it for me." Chim smiled.

"Not everyone has Eddie's good taste." Buck mentioned.

"Not everyone is Eddie." Chimney and Hen both said earning a round of laughter.

That night Eddie had a romantic dinner planned. Candles and a fire extinguisher. Roses and a medkit. Pasta and antacids. Nothing was going to ruin him wooing back his man.

The music playing in their bedroom later was something new but Buck found it touching that it was what they'd danced to before while on their feet instead of horizontal now. 

Eddie kissed and gently touched everywhere he could reach cherishing their time alone together.

"I was stupid for even risking losing you."

"You reacted too quickly, same as me. We're not stupid. We just made bad decisions because we couldn't see the big picture." Buck brought Eddie up to kiss him.

Now it was Buck's turn to remap ever part of Eddie he'd missed since he'd been gone. a week was too long, hell a day would have been too long.

The bond they shared wasn't gonna be destroyed by some random stranger. They meant too much to each other. They'd never give up on each other. 

Eddie still would be apologizing for over another week and buck let him but had already forgave him that second day.

What hurt most was being apart from them all, especially Eddie and Christopher. Buck was finally back home where he knew and felt he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you format fanfiction when you hate looking at it. ugh. 
> 
> I couldn't have them stay broken up. Eddie's gonna keep making it up to buck for a long time before he can think about popping the question now.


End file.
